Walk The Line
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: Valary Walker, 34, Mother of 7 kids already. Married 13 years, divorced 3. When her brother-in-law offers her a job, she takes it for the good of her kids, but will things get better or worse? OC/?You get a say.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I own nothing but my OC's and I'm certainly not making any money off this lol.

* * *

Walk The Line

The Prologue

Valary Walker sat with her head in her hands, absolutely exhausted. She was only 34 yet she had 7 kids, 13 years of marriage and a divorce under her belt. She and her ex husband, Tranter, had been together since they were 13. She'd gotten pregnant with their first child at 15 and gave birth to him when she was 16. Through all of this they had remained together, and they married at 18, which is when she got pregnant for a second time. They had twins 9 months later. Two years after that, at 20 years old she was pregnant again and they had another set of twins. They loved having such a large family though, and she got pregnant, they thought for the final time, at 21 and gave birth at 22. They'd been very much so in love, at least she had thought so, but when she got pregnant again at 31, he served her with the divorce papers and disappeared once she had signed them.

So there she was at 32, having just given birth to her seventh child, and getting no support from the father. Somehow she managed though, and here she was now at 34 with her 7 kids.

Matthew William Derek Walker was born on February 14, 1991 and he was her eldest, at 18. He'd been a huge help to her ever since Tranter left, and even though she didn't want to put too much responsibility on him, he helped her out a lot.

Zachary Dwain Biron Walker and his brother Brian Dacre Bentley Walker were born on June 20, 1993 and were currently 15 and eager to turn 16.

James Dylan Ace Walker (Also known as Jimmy) and Johnathon Elijah River Walker (also known as Johnny) were born on May 1, 1995 and had recently turned 14.

Rebekah Syntyche Aurora, her only girl, was born on November 8, 1997. She was 11 years old and just bursting to reach 12.

Michael Tobias Hedley Walker was her youngest, her baby and he was born on December 12, 2006. He was 2, and she felt rather blessed to have him.

She herself was born on September 14, 1974 and her own birthday was not one she thought about much.

Money however, was something she thought about a lot, mainly because it was difficult with 7 kids. However she was very lucky, although her (ex)husband had run out on her (no one had heard from him since), her brother-in-law was a wonderful man who took care of her with the help of her parents-in-law. She hadn't spoken to her parents in years, they'd disowned her a long time ago. Paul Levesque, she was beginning to think, was the best thing that had ever happened to her. His wife, Stephanie (her sister-in-law, in a way, she supposed) had offered her a new job with the WWE after seeing some of her artworks, and after Paul's parents assured her that the kids could stay with them, she'd taken it. It would mean more money towards their futures, and Stephanie promised her that she could take time off whenever she needed it.

Today had been a long day, moving their things into the Levesque house and getting all seven kids settled. She was very appreciative of both of her children's grandparents, and felt very accepted and loved by them, as well as by Paul (Who insisted she call him Hunter) and Stephanie. She stood up slowly from Mikey's small bed, brushing her lips against her sons head before she walked into Rebekah's room. She was glad that the Levesque's had a large house, or all the children would not have fit. The young girl was fast asleep, and she kissed her forehead as well before making sure she was well tucked in. It was 11:30 at night, so all the kids were in bed and asleep, except for perhaps Matthew, who, since he was 18, had more freedom than the other kids.

Once she was done in there she walked into Jimmy and Johnny's new room, smiling at the way they'd fallen asleep on the bunk beds. Jimmy was on the bottom, laying on his back, no covers on, and Johnny was on the top bunk, laying on his stomach with no covers on. Clearly the two fourteen year olds had been talking before they fell asleep. She covered them both up, kissing their foreheads and brushing a hand through their hair before walking into Zacky and Brian's room. When she pulled the covers up around Zacky his eyes briefly opened, and he smiled at her.

"Night Mum." He said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too Zackster. Night." She whispered before she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She stroked his hair a moment as his eyes shut and his breathing started to even out. Then she moved to Brian's bed and covered him up carefully. When she leaned in to kiss him she heard him whisper his goodnight, and that he loved her.

"I love you too Bri…" She whispered to him, stroking his hair a moment before straightening up and leaving the room. She went into Matt's room, and found him sitting on his bed, reading, with the small lamp beside him on.

He looked up when she entered and smiled at her. "Hey Mum. You look tired."

"I am a bit tired, but I'll be alright Matty. It's just been a long day." She said softly, smiling back at her son. He petted the bed beside him and she walked over and sat down, reaching over to brush a hand through his hair. She was very lucky to have such good kids.

"You're doing the right thing Mum, taking this job. We'll miss you, but Gamma and GP will take care of us and Aunty Steph said you can visit. We're all excited for you."

She smiled more at her eldest son, knowing they'd all talked about it and he'd been elected to tell her this. "Thanks baby." She said softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you are. Besides, I'm sure Uncle Hunter will get you guys backstage sometime."

Matt grinned at her "That would be awesome."

"I'll get him right on it."

"Do we get copies of the photos?" Matt asked her cheekily, grinning. She nodded a little bit.

"Sure thing gorgeous. Straight from my camera. Just no giving them out."

"We won't Mum, you know that."

"Yeah I know. I have the best kids. You should probably sleep now too." She winked at him. He laughed softly, but nodded a little.

"I will. I'll just finish this chapter, okay?"

"Of course, just don't stay up too late." She said softly, standing up and kissing the top of his head. "I love you Matty."

"I love you too Mum." He said softly and she smiled at him before she walked out, gently shutting the door behind her.

The Levesque's had gone to bed earlier, and now she finally headed into her own room. She was grateful to sink into bed and fall asleep, small smile on her face. She had the support she needed now, and even though she was absolutely exhausted now, she knew she was going to enjoy the new job, and the kids could use something different for a while anyway. They would enjoy spending time with their grandparents, she knew that much.

So with that she submitted herself to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would bring a whole new world for her, and hopefully a good one.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, this is the prologue of my newest story. Inspiration slapped me in the face today while I was at school (crazy I know) and hence this story. I know it's somewhat different, but I like it, and I plan to make it work. I'm hoping most chapters will be at least double the length of this one, but this is good enough for the prologue. I also would bet that you noticed that the kids were called Matt, Brian, Zacky, Jimmy and Johnny so yes, they were inspired by A7X lol, I love that band. Rebekah is a name I want to call my own kid, and I love the name Mikey (I already have a female OC called Mikey) so I figured I'd use it again.

Anyhow, please review!

Also, please take my poll ;)

I have a vague idea for the uh... possible romantic interest in this story, but is there anyone in particular you guys would like to see her with?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except the OC's.

* * *

Walk The Line

Chapter One

When her alarm went off at seven in the morning, Val rolled out of bed with a yawn and headed downstairs to start breakfast. She found Gamma and GP, as her kids called them, down there already, cooking. Gamma insisted that she sit down and have a cup of tea instead of cook, so she relaxed and talked to the two grandparents casually. When 8am rolled around she heard feet on the stairs, and when she turned Val saw Matt on the stairs in only his boxers. She smiled at her son, "Aren't you cold?"

"Naw Mum, I'm tough." He said, laughing at her as he pulled up a seat beside her. "Hey Gamma, GP, what smells so good?" He asked before a plate was put down in front of him full of food and one followed for Valary. He thanked his grandparents before tucking in, and Val tentatively started on the plate whilst examining her oldest son.

He was tall, much taller than her. She was only 5'2" whilst Matt was at least 6'4". He took after his father with dark brown hair, his height as well as his lean, muscled body. He barely had to work for it to keep it that way, but she knew he loved being in the gym- his father had at his age too. The only difference was his brilliant blue eyes, they came from Val.

"What're you looking at me for Mum?"

"Just thinking about how grown up you are now baby." She said softly, smiling at him and sighing softly.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll always be your baby." He assured her, and she smiled more. She truly was lucky to have such good kids. She was close to all of them, and sometimes she felt like Matt looked after her more than he should, considering she was the mother. His friends had hassled him a bit in the beginning, but they never bothered him anymore, and they all seemed to love Valary now, it probably helped that she was so young.

A stampede of feet signified the rest of her children storming down the stairs. Brian and Zacky were in the lead and Mikey was in Zacky's arms. Jimmy and Johnny followed them with Rebekah trailing behind. Val stood and walked over to take Mikey, who yawned loudly and snuggled into his mother's arms. A chorus of good mornings came from the kids and they all got a response. She sat down and offered Mikey a piece of toast, watching as he took it from her and nibbled on it. She took the time to study all her kids while they were busy eating.

Zacky and Brian may have been twins, but they were far from identical. They both stood at about 6'0" already at 15 and would probably grow another couple of inches yet. They took after their father very much so in that respect, and Brian had his father's dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, whilst Zacky had his mother's black hair and blue eyes. His hair had steadily darkened over the years. Brian was somewhat muscled, he looked up to Matt a lot and tried to be like him, whilst Zacky was an average weight, more quiet and to himself. He did look up to his older brother a lot as well, but shared the more artistic side that Matt had. Rebekah had the creativity too- they had gotten it from their mother.

Jimmy and Johnny were both very different as well. Jimmy was taller, about 5'10" with plenty of growing time left, whilst Johnny was about 5'7". He complained over it, but Val assured him he still had time left to grow- and that he was taller than her anyway. Jimmy had bright blue eyes and his hair was no longer a singularly definable colour, he'd been dying it bright colours for a while now, and it was some mix of red and blue at the moment, purplish hues in between the two colours where the dyes had mixed. Johnny however had medium brown hair with natural blondish streaks through it, and hazel eyes. He reminded Val a lot of photos she'd seen of their grandfather when he was young.

Then came Rebekah, her only girl, and she was the spitting image of Val herself, and short to boot. Her brothers sometimes teased her about it, but mostly they took care of her, being their only, and little at that, sister, they could be very protective of her. Matt especially. He had a special bond with Rebekah, and at times he was the only one who could draw her out of her shell. Val saw so much of herself in the girl it was almost scary.

Of course, then there was Mikey, her baby boy. He was only tiny of course, at two. He had dirty blond hair that would probably darken as he got older, Val's had and so had Zacky's and Rebekah's, and now the two had dark black hair. He also had blue eyes with a ring of green around the centre. She tended to think of him as her miracle, as she was fairly sure he would be her last child. Goodness knows she didn't need anymore.

All too soon it was almost 9am, and she had to rush off upstairs to get ready, letting Matt take Mikey from her arms. When she came downstairs they were all waiting for her in the lounge room. She walked in, wearing black dress pants and a red halter neck shirt. She was holding a bag with her jacket draped over it, and wearing a pair of wide heeled boots. Her hair, which went half way to her elbows was out and gently waving over her shoulders, though she'd pinned some back, and her make up was light, emphasising her eyes.

"Wow Mum…" Matt said when she walked in the room, and grinned at her.

"Pwetty Mumma…" Mikey said with a cute grin, sitting on Matt's lap.

"You look awesome Mum!" Her daughter exclaimed, and the rest of her kids were grinning at her.

"You're going to blow them all away." Gamma told her, "And Hunter just called, he'll be here soon to pick you up."

"Uncle Hunter!" An excited cheer came from Matt's lap. Val chuckled and put her bag down, walking over to pick Mikey up from his brother's lap.

"You do love your Uncle Hunter don't you?" She asked him, and he nodded eagerly.

"We all do Mum." Johnny informed her, and as she glanced around she saw that all of her children were smiling at her.

"Well if you guys run upstairs and get ready really quickly, we can all wait outside for him?" She offered, and Johnny was first up, sprinting for the stairs followed quickly by Jimmy and then Rebekah. Zacky and Brian followed more casually before Matt stood up.

"You want me to get Mikey ready Mum?" He asked, and she smiled at him.

"No don't worry Matty, he's okay in his pyjamas. Besides Gamma will spoil him after I leave. I don't want you to worry about him today. Enjoy your day, okay?"

"I will Mum. I love you." Her son said earnestly, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I love you too Matty…" She said, watching as he left the room, casually walking upstairs to get dressed. She then turned to Gamma and GP Levesque, smiling at them. "I really can't thank you two enough…"

"You don't need to thank us dear." Gamma started.

"We love to spend time with the kids." GP finished, and the two of them gave her a small hug, Mikey giggling from his position in her arms. Val put him down now, and he shuffled off to play with some toys while waiting for Hunter to get there, he was clearly excited though.

About 15 minutes later a hoard of children stampeded their way back into the lounge room all dressed, and a couple of minutes after that Matt joined them in a much more casual fashion. He was excited too, but he often took it upon himself to be the grown up one. Val surveyed them, and after deciding they were all decent, scooped up Mikey. Rebekah picked up the bag Val had been carrying, and they all walked outside. After inspecting the grass for a moment and finding it wasn't wet or cold, she put Mikey down, and Rebekah walked over to entertain her brother, relinquishing the handbag into her Mother's clutches.

Another ten minutes passed when a car pulled up out the front. Hunter stepped out of one side, and Mikey took off for him, wrapping his arms around the man's legs with an exclamation of "Uncle Hunter!" Hunter himself chuckled and scooped him up.

"Mikey man!" He called, walking over to the clan and finding himself attacked with hugs by everyone except Matt, who hung back until the others had shifted to give him some space. They finally hugged and Hunter was about to turn back to Mikey when the little boy gasped and pointed at the car- someone else had just gotten out.

"Shawn!" He exclaimed.

Rebekah looked confused and peeked around her uncle, her eyes widening. "Oh my god, Shawn Michaels!"

The man walking up the driveway laughed softly at her shock, but soon joined Hunter's side. "That's me."

Everyone seemed to be staring at him in awe (Well, minus Valary and Gamma and GP Levesque who had met him before) but that was broken when Matt stuck out his hand. Shawn shook it, and suddenly Mikey climbed right out of Hunter's arms and onto Shawn. He took it well though, and adjusted Mikey on his hip before being attacked by hugs. Hunter laughed. "You're part of the family now!"

It took a while for all the excitement to die down, but finally all the kids headed back inside (Val winced as Mikey started to cry, but Gamma assured her that he'd be fine. Matt tried to as well, but Val told him to enjoy his day without worrying) and Val got into the car with Shawn and Hunter.

"Well that was interesting." Shawn said in an amused voice, smiling. "Quite a troop you have."

"Indeed. They're good kids though. You're part of the family now Shawn, they'll be calling you Uncle Shawn in no time."

"That's fine with me." He said, and Val beamed at him, glancing at Hunter.

"Don't worry, they were excited to see you too." She teased, and the man laughed.

"I could tell with the Mikey attack I got." He told her. "So I'm guessing I'll be sneaking the troops backstage sometime?" He asked, and she nodded a little.

"Well, if you want to remain the favourite uncle, I think you'll have to."

"Don't you worry. Uncle Hunter and Aunty Steph will take care of that. We're always gonna be the favourites."

Shawn snorted but didn't take the bait, and Val giggled softly. "We'll see Hunter, we'll see."

He poked his tongue out at her in the mirror, and she laughed, shaking her head a little bit. "Oh Hunter, I can see I really am going to enjoy working with you. It'll be just like being at home with the kids."

Hunter made an offended face while Shawn laughed, "You know, that's probably true." He admitted, and after a moment Hunter nodded, conceding defeat.

"Yeah, it probably is."

"Well then I'll be right at home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, two posts in one day :O Yeah well I felt like writing. Anyhow, it's 11pm here in Aus now, and I have school tomorrow, so I should probably be turning in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I guess it's a filler, but it describes the kids (I'm gonna have to try and remember all of these descriptions, lol!) and you get some interactions. Next chapter she will finally hit the WWE and meet some wrestlers.

Well, please review, I love to hear from you and I try to reply to each review.

Also, take my poll!

AND the love interest. I have someone in mind, but I want to know what you think, who you would like to be her possible love interest. Who do you want to see with Val? Let me know in a review!

OH and to anyone who is wondering, GP stands for Grandpa, and Gamma is a shortened form of Grandma I've heard little kids use before. :) And any mistakes will be fixed tomorrow 3


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I own nothing but my OCs (And there is a few of them in this story!).

* * *

Walk The Line

Chapter Two

"Thanks for this Steph, it means a lot to me." Val said softly as the woman opened the door to her office and they both stepped out.

"You're welcome. Besides, you really do have a lot of talent, and we need that. Plus you've been such a lifesaver with all your parental advice." Steph told her with a faint laugh. Val smiled and put her arm around the younger woman.

"No worries. You're family remember."

"Well that applies to you too, and don't forget it." Steph told her, and Val laughed softly.

"I'll try not to. Anyway, Hunter said to meet him in catering, so if you'll point me in the right direction…" Val trailed off and Steph laughed, pointing down a hallway.

"Keep going in that direction, you'll find it. I'm pretty sure there's a sign too. Tell my husband I'll meet up with him later, I have to see dad about something right now."

"Sure thing Steph. Oh, and you should visit tonight, the kids are really excited about being closer to you and Hunter."

"I'll bring Aurora and Murphy too, okay?"

"Of course! They love their cousins."

She waved at Steph as they went in opposite directions, a small smile on her face. Val had spent most of her morning with Steph talking business, but she was looking forward to meeting other people.

Soon enough she came across the catering sign and followed it, glancing around for Hunter as she walked into the room. She noticed him wave her over and started walking towards the table he was sitting at. There was a large group of them there, Hunter, Shawn Michaels, Batista, Mark Calaway, Glenn Jacobs, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk as well as both of the Hardys. She took a seat next to Hunter and glanced around the table, waiting a moment for her brother-in-law to swallow.

"Everyone, this is Val Walker, she's my sister-in-law and our latest addition. She's gonna be doing some photography." He told them, and she blushed a little, not wanting them all to think she only got in because of Hunter. They did seem to be smiling at least, as Hunter continued, "Val, you already know Shawn, this is Dave, Mark, Glenn, Randy, John, Phil, Jeff and Matt."

She smiled at them all and everyone said some various form of hello, Phil telling her she could call him Punk, if she liked. Her eyes lingered a little longer over the form of the eldest Hardy, and when he smiled at her she blushed a little before smiling back.

"How's your morning been sweetheart?" Shawn asked her and she shrugged her shoulder slightly.

"Just business talk with Steph." Val said casually, glancing at Hunter "She said she'd meet you later, and she's gonna bring Aurora and Murphy around to see the kids."

"Good, they haven't seen each other for a while."

"Yes, I know… The troops do love your kids." Val said thoughtfully with a faint laugh and Hunter grinned a bit.

"We should do something you know? Take the army out."

"Yeah, where would we go?" Val asked with a laugh, oblivious to the confused stare most others were giving.

"I dunno, the zoo? We'd fit right in." Hunter suggested, and Val laughed a little harder.

"I guess we would." She admitted. By now the others had turned back to conversation, so she and Hunter joined it now, a faint smile on her face.

Everyone was deep in discussion when the elder Hardy finally caught her attention, and she turned to him with a small smile.

"So… Val, you enjoying your first day here?" He asked her, and she thought she might have detected a faint blush on his cheeks. It was nice to know she could still do that, although she had the feeling if he knew about the seven kids he might run in the other direction.

"Yeah, it's been great so far. I'm really looking forward to getting out there, ringside, and taking photos of all you guys in action."

He grinned at her, "Well I'll be sure to do my best now I know you're watching," he winked at her and she laughed softly, returning the smile.

"Well, I'll keep a close eye on you. Through the camera lens of course." She told him, drawing away from the conversation when Hunter, Shawn, Batista, Mark and Glenn all stood up. Hunter leaned in to kiss her cheek and said they had to get moving, but he'd see her later. She said goodbye before glancing back to the people still left at the table. Randy and John were talking and she was surprised to see that John was rather quiet, not so much like his onscreen persona. Jeff and Phil were talking, and she couldn't help but notice the passion written all over Jeff as he talked.

Finally she turned to Matt and blushed when she realised he was watching her. Suddenly she couldn't think of anything to say and instead only offered him a smile. He smiled back for a moment, until his phone went off. He pulled it out and checked the message before sighing.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but I'd better get going too." He told her, and he genuinely looked sorry to leave her. "I enjoyed talking to you though, maybe we could have coffee sometime?"

She smiled a bit and nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that Matt. I'll talk to you later."

He smiled back at the answer, pulling a pen from his pocket and scribbling something down on the napkin sitting next to his plate. He gave it to her with another wink, and then walked away. She stuffed it in her pocket, a pink tinge over her cheeks, and when she looked up she noticed only Jeff was there. He was grinning at her, and she felt like she was in high school again.

"What?" She dared to ask and he laughed softly.

"I think he likes you."

"Who, Matt?"

"Yes, my brother. It's nice to see. He's been rather out of the dating circuit."

"Well I didn't agree to a date…"

"I know, I know. I just like seeing that he's coming outta his shell." Jeff told her, shrugging. "He's finally ready. See ya." And with that he stood and walked away, leaving her sitting at the table, stunned.

She liked Matt too, from what she had seen there, and she would like to know him more, have coffee with him, but she wasn't sure that Jeff was right.

Matt probably wasn't ready for her.

Nonetheless, she stood from the table and walked away from catering. She was heading back to where she hoped Steph's office was when she bumped into someone. Someone much taller than her, and much heavier than her, though she supposed most people around here were. She hit the floor with an 'oof' and winced a bit. When she glanced up she was surprised to see Adam Copeland there, looking rather concerned. He offered her his hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her up. She had to look up to see his face, since her 5'2" frame was much smaller than his own 6'5" one.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking and trying not to get lost." She said, laughing sheepishly. A smile grew on his face, and she felt somewhat relieved.

"No worries, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going myself. I'm Adam, by the way, though most people know me as Edge."

"I'm Val. Val Walker."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before?"

"It's my first day. Uh… I'm the new photographer."

"Oh right, I think I heard your name mentioned…" He said, frown flickering across his face. "Hunter's sister-in-law, yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"I guess you're looking for either his locker room, or Steph's office?"

"The latter." She told him, and he chuckled, offering her his arm.

"I'll lead the way."

After only a moments hesitation she slipped her arm through Adam's, allowing him to lead her back to Steph's office.

"Thanks." She told him, hand on the doorknob, about to turn it.

"No worries Val. See you later." He told her, before heading down the hall, towards catering again. She watched him a moment, wondering to herself why he'd been so nice before putting the thought in the back of her mind and turning the handle, stepping into Steph's office.

"Oh there you are!" The woman exclaimed, "I was worried they'd eaten you for lunch or something."

Both burst out into soft giggles, and after a moment Val said softly to Steph, "Thanks."

"What on earth for?"

"For making me feel young again. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have the greatest kids on earth and I love them to bits, but I missed out on being silly like this sometimes because I was so busy with them. I think being here is exactly what I needed."

"Well, you are more than welcome Val." Steph said, grinning a bit. "But so you know, shopping will make you feel really young."

"Uhuh, no way. That's one thing I don't regret missing out on." Val told her, laughing as the woman pouted at her. "You can take Rebekah shopping?" She offered.

"Valary, she's eleven! It's not the same. Though… I suppose she'd probably enjoy that…"

"I dunno actually, she's a lot like me. She'd probably only want art stuff."

Steph shook the conversation off now, "Well, anyway, Hunter will be here in about ten minutes to drive you back, and I am gonna pick up Aurora and Murphy, bring them over and then we can go out to dinner or something. Okay?"

"Alright then, if we can find a restaurant that will fit us all."

They both shared a laugh before Val started talking again. "You know, Steph, I really didn't do anything today, I just met people, and it's supposed to be my first day on the job."

"Oh would you relax, you don't have any matches to photograph until tomorrow, I just wanted you to get your head around this all first."

"If you say so Steph."

"I do."

And that seemed to settle that, since at that moment, Hunter walked in with Shawn. Val and Steph glanced up at them both, and Steph smiled at her husband. He groaned.

"What now? I don't have to come shopping do I?" He asked, and Shawn and Val laughed in the background whilst Steph frowned at him.

"No, but we were thinking of going out to dinner." Steph said, and he nodded a bit, looking relieved.

"If we can find a place to fit us all."

"We will." Hunter assured her, waving his hand casually. "You ready to go? I wanna turn in now, get rested up for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Val said, hugging Steph before walking towards the door, smiling faintly. Hunter leaned in to hug his wife and give her a soft kiss.

"I'll see you and the kids when you arrive…" He said to her in a slightly husky voice, and they gave each other loving smiles before he pulled away to walk out. Shawn simply waved from the doorway, smile on his lips.

When they were finally in the car, Val glanced at Hunter. "So… where are we going to find a restaurant that fits… uhm…" She paused a moment to count in her head, there was her 7 kids, and her, plus Hunter and Steph with their two kids, and most likely Gamma and GP too, "Fourteen people?"

Hunter shrugged casually, "I dunno, but we'll find someplace."

"Right..." Val said somewhat dubiously, but she didn't say anything after that, just relaxed back in her seat. Even though she really hadn't worked at all that day, she'd enjoyed herself, and she found herself looking forward to the next day. She wanted to see Matt again, and she found herself wanting to see Adam again as well. She knew she'd have to be careful though, with all her kids. That was a lot for a man to commit too, and her kids always came first, she didn't want to give them any false hope…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, now she's started meeting people. I'm really tired for some reason, so I think I'll go and crash now, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the kids weren't in it, but don't worry, they'll be back ;)

Please review, I love to hear from you and I try to reply to all of them. Also, take the poll! I know you want too.

Oh and the love interest. Well, I have one in mind… but I wanna know who YOU think she should be with. So tell me, tell me, tell me! lol


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I own nothing! Just the OCs.

* * *

Walk The Line

Chapter Three

Val sighed softly as she finished strapping Mikey into his car seat. She glanced around the van-like car she drove, seeing just how packed it was with all seven kids in there. Matt was in the front passenger seat and the other six took up the rest of the space. She kissed Mikey's cheek before she pulled back and shut the door.

"Okay, we're all strapped in Hunter, I'll be right behind you!" Val called from behind the car, getting an okay in response from Hunter. She then climbed into the driver's seat and buckled herself in, starting to reverse out the driveway.

"You want me to drive on the way home mum? You'll probably be tired…" Matt offered as Val followed behind Hunter's car on their way to the arena.

"We'll see Matty." She assured him, turning to give him a smile. "You can put some music on if you want."

He slipped in a CD and ACDC started to play throughout the cars speakers. Val relaxed into her seat with another faint sigh, smiling a little as she drove, making minor adjustments almost automatically. When they pulled up in their parking space she could hear everyone unbuckling their belts.

"Bek, can you unclip Mikey's seatbelt?" Val asked before she got out of the car, walking around to open the door. Rebekah did what was asked of her, and Val scooped Mikey out of the car, perching him on her hip and standing back as the kids all climbed out of the car. Matt shut the door behind them for her, and Rebekah held her bag. After she locked the door she looked at all her kids.

"Okay guys, I know you already know all this, but be good today. No running off, no causing mayhem. I want you all to stay near me, and if you're not with me, I want you to stay with Matt. You must ask before you go anywhere, and please don't annoy anyone, okay?"

"Okay mum!" A chorus of voices came back, and she smiled, noticing that Rebekah sidled up to Matt's side and grabbed his hand. She was obviously nervous.

"Right then troops, follow me!" Val exclaimed with a smile, leading them all over to where Hunter was waiting.

He walked inside with them all before pausing, "Right, well I have to go and see your Aunty Steph for a bit, but your Mother will give you all the tour, and then I'll meet you back at my locker room and we'll go to catering." He said, waiting for Val to nod before he winked at everyone and walked off. They'd already organised for the kids to watch the show from the locker room whilst Val worked. Matt would be there to make sure no one ran off.

"Alrighty guys, you wanna see the ring?" She asked, and got a very eager response. She led them through the surprisingly empty halls to the gorilla and then down the ramp to the ring.

"Mum… can we go in there?" Zacky asked in a hushed voice, and Val chuckled.

"Sure kiddo, just don't go breaking anything…"

Everyone except Rebekah clambered into the ring, including Mikey, who seemed just as in awe as the others, despite his age.

"Mum… I wanna take photos like you…" She heard her daughter whisper beside her. Val winked at her "Maybe I'll get you to help me at a shoot sometime, sound good?"

The girls eyes widened, and she nodded vigorously before watching her brothers play around. They were all gentle with Mikey, although a little rougher on each other. Eventually she had to call them all out of the ring, smiling as she said they needed to get back to Uncle Hunter's locker room so they could go meet some more people.

They were soon back in the hallway near Hunter's locker room, outside of which Hunter and Mark stood, chatting casually. Mikey squirmed out of Val's hold and took off running towards his Uncle, colliding with his legs and giving him a big grin.

"Uncle Hunter!"

Hunter chuckled and scooped him up, "Mikey!" He said, before glancing along the hallway to see everyone else. It was rather comical, there was Val, the mother of the lot surrounded by her sons, 14, 15 and 18 and all 5 boys were taller than her. Rebekah at least only came up to Val's shoulder.

Mark's eyes widened at the sight of all these kids, and the kids eyes widened at the sight of him, Rebekah's grip tightening on Val and Matt's hand.

When they reached the two men, Val smiled proudly at Mark. "Mark, these are my kids. That's Mikey, in Hunter's arms. This is Rebekah, Matt, Zacky, Brian, Jimmy and Johnny."

Matt offered Mark a hand and a grin spread over the older man's face, returning the handshake. "Kids, this is Mark."

"'Taker…" breathed Rebekah from Val's side, somewhat nervous again. Mark knelt down though and offered her his hand.

"That's me little lady." He said calmly, and a small smile spread over her face. "There we go, I like to see a smile." He said, and she hugged him, rather than shaking his hand. He seemed a little surprised, but hugged her back before standing and shaking the rest of the boys hands.

"So these are the troops Hunter talked about yesterday." He said and Val chuckled.

"Yup, this is them."

"Well then, we'd better get you all to catering." Mark said, offering Rebekah his hand, winking. She looked up at Val for reassurance, and when her mother nodded, the girl slid her hand into Mark's and let him lead the way. Val took Mikey from Hunter again, and she and the rest of her kids (along with Hunter) followed Mark and Rebekah to catering.

When they walked in, everyone seemed to stop momentarily. Out of the corner of her eye, Val noticed Adam (Edge) and Jay (Christian) pause in their conversation to stare. Adam looked a little stunned, but turned back to Jay after a moment and kept talking. They joined the same table as Val had just the day before, and smiled at everyone's surprised faces. "Guys… these are my kids. This is Mikey, that's Rebekah, and then there's Matt, Brian, Zacky, Johnny and Jimmy."

Everything was silent for a moment before John Cena grinned at them all and glanced at Jimmy. "Looks like Jimmy there has Jeff Hardy Syndrome."

Jeff shot John a playful glare, but grinned at Jimmy. "Ain't nothing wrong with multicoloured hair, right?"

Jimmy grinned and nodded. "Course not!"

Val glanced down at her daughter and noticed her staring at Jeff- she loved the high flyer, especially after realising he was an artist. "Jeff, would you mind if Rebekah sat next to you?" Val asked, gaining a stunned look from her blushing daughter.

The Enigma's eyes flitted over to the girls blushing face and he beamed. "Course not, pull up a seat." He told her, patting the spot next to him, and blushing furiously she went to sit down. Mark too joined the table and the rest of the kids sat down, finding places next to people they had gathered up the courage to talk to. No one reacted badly, and her kids seemed to get along well with them. She sighed in relief.

Val's eyes met Matt Hardy's and she felt even more relieved when he offered her a smile. Maybe he was more ready for her than she'd given him credit for, and she smiled back. She was about to go and sit next to him when she heard her name called from across the room. When she glanced in that direction she noticed Adam calling her. She smiled at Matt, "I'll be back." She assured him, and he nodded slightly, still smiling, though she thought his face had hardened just a little when he noticed Adam had called her. She understood why.

She felt comfortable enough to leave her kids there as she walked over to Adam's table, Mikey still propped up on her hip.

"Hey…" She said a little weakly when she reached the table, offering Adam a smile. He opened his mouth to say something when Mikey realised who was at the table.

"Christian!" He exclaimed and started to squirm in Val's arms. She glanced at Jay for his reaction, and when she got a slight nod, let Mikey down. He immediately went to Jay's side and climbed into his lap, stealing a French fry from his plate. Val bit her lip in an effort not to giggle.

"Mikey! You're supposed to ask first!"

The little boy pouted at her with half the fry in his mouth. "Sowwy Mumma." He spoke around it, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not who you should say sorry too sweetie."

"Sowwy Christian."

"That's alright Mikey. I don't mind sharing." Jay told him, winking at Val. She smiled a little before turning back to Adam, seeing as Jay was doing fine on his own.

"Sorry about that, what were you gonna say?"

Adam cleared his throat slightly, "Oh uh… just… you didn't mention that you had kids…"

"Well… I didn't really have a chance to."

"Oh… well you're right. Sorry… They all yours?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Seven kids?"

Val simply nodded, wondering where he was going with this. She was being a little bit short with him, though she wasn't surprised that he was a bit shocked by this development. She looked startled when he groaned.

"What?"

"I've been flirting with a married woman, haven't I?"

"No." She said simply.

"Taken?"

"No."

"Oh good." He said, looking relieved, before seeming to realise how bad that sounded. "Uhm… I don't mean good that you're not taken or married… I just… well I have a bad track record and it doesn't need to get any worse. I was a bit worried."

Val offered him a smile, shaking her head slightly. "No, don't worry about it, I understand. Tranter, that's Hunter's younger brother, and I got a divorce about three years ago. I haven't seen him since."

Adam frowned a little, and she saw him glance at Mikey, "But…"

"Yeah I know. We got the divorce right after I got pregnant."

"Oh. Uhm… I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about…" She said, shaking her head a little and fidgeting slightly. Her divorce was an awkward subject to talk about. "Look, I should probably get back to the kids, you know?"

"Of course…" He said, shaking his head a little. "Uhm… before you go… look… I was just wondering… Maybe we could go out for lunch sometime? Or whatever… I mean… I'd like a chance to get to know you."

It was all feeling a bit awkward, but she did like Adam, "Yeah… of course. Uhm…" She pulled a pen from her pocket and scribbled her number on a napkin much like Matt had done for her just the day before. "Here. Call me or message me sometime and we can work it out." Then she turned to Jay and scooped up Mikey, giving the man a thankful smile.

"Bye guys." She said, turning to walk back to the table, Mikey waving over her shoulder. She sighed in relief at being able to escape the awkwardness, missing the smile Adam gave Jay as she walked away.

She sunk into a seat beside Matt Hardy with a soft sigh, and noticed with a quick glance around the table that everyone was getting along well. When her eyes finally came to Matt, they connected with his eyes and he smiled at her.

"What did Copeland want?"

"Just asking about the kids. I ran into him yesterday, I think he was a bit surprised."

"Wasn't everyone?" Matt asked her, chuckling, "You have some really good kids though."

"Yeah. I know." She said, letting Mikey off her lap and watching a moment as he walked around to John, tapping the man's arm and climbing up on his lap when John let him. After a moment of watching, Val turned back to Matt.

"It must get stressful though…" He commented softly, and she nodded.

"You have no idea. But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"You have got a babysitter though?"

"Well, yeah. Hunter's parents take care of them, or Matt will, sometimes Hunter and Steph do. For the most part they can take care of themselves now, but I always have someone to watch Bek and Mikey."

"That's good… cause I was wondering if you were still up for that coffee?"

Val blushed, and smiled. Neither man seemed to be backing down even though they knew about her kids.

"Well I dunno about a coffee… how about dinner tonight?" She asked, surprising even herself. Matt looked shocked too, but quickly nodded.

"I can do that." He said simply.

"Right… well… You'll have to give me some time to take the kids home…"

"No problems, you can take them home and get changed, I'll go back to the hotel, shower and get changed, and if you give me the address, I'll pick you up."

"Sounds good to me…" She told him, "But how formal are we talking."

"In between. Not formal, but not casual, just a little bit dressy."

"I think I can do that." She told him, butterflies exploding in her stomach when he smiled at her.

"Well then, how long do you think you'll need?"

"Pick me up… an hour and a half after the show?" She asked, knowing it would be a bit late, but not really caring.

"I'll be there." He told her, and with that she scribbled down the address and her phone number on another napkin and handed it to him. He put the number in his phone immediately before tucking away the napkin carefully. He smiled once again before letting her turn her attention to the rest of the table.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is another of those chapters I wrote in a daze. I have no idea what it says. xD Any mistakes will be fixed when I get out of this daze.

Uhm… please review, I love to hear from you and I attempt to reply to all of them, also, take my poll!

I want to know who YOU think should be the love interest in this story, and you're not limited to Adam and/or Matt. Anyone. Who do YOU think should be her love interest. Review and let me know!

Kudos to x-Twist_Of_Fate-x for the Jeff Hardy Sydrome line :)


End file.
